This Kiss
by rurouni007
Summary: So Flynn and Rapunzel end up actually kissing at "I See The Lights." What happens next? AU, still determining which I like better, this one or Painful Encounters. Reviewers, please help me decide! Rated T for romance.
1. Chapter 1

The warmth of the lanterns surrounded them in a light-filled world, new and exciting. Heat emanated from the bright dots above them and it felt almost as warm and bright as the day.

But Rapunzel and Flynn were not fully aware of this. All attention was focused upon the other. They finally… finally _saw_ one another in a different way. A new viewpoint. Closer and closer their faces crept until finally, Rapunzel's eyes closed and her lips pursed, preparing for what she hoped would come next. She hoped that Flynn couldn't notice

If Flynn had kept his eyes open for a fraction of a second more, he would have noticed flashes of orange hair on shore. But no, his eyes slid shut in preparation for what his heart was telling him was about to be the greatest kiss he would ever experience.

His heart was wrong.

This was the _best_ kiss of all kisses to have ever occurred in history. Electricity, chemistry, fireworks, lights - whatever way you want to describe it, all of that just happened simultaneously and made him wish he had kissed her when he met her.

The moment his lips touched hers, she retracted with a startled squeak. She could still feel the pressure of his hand at the back of her head. Her eyes fluttering, she tried to make sense of everything that was happening to her. Her pulse was stronger and faster than ever, it felt like her stomach was doing backflips, and her hands wouldn't stop trembling.

So this kiss only lasted for a fraction of a second. But it still felt incredible.

Flynn didn't move at all. He was determined to make this the one reason why she wanted to never go back to the tower. He could finally recognize what he was feeling, something completely different and new and wonderful. It was something that made him want to scream and laugh and dance and cry all at once. The power of it all was overwhelming - but he knew it. He was in love.

He would give up being Flynn Rider for her. He would forevermore be _her_ Eugene. All of his attention was focused on her, the way that she was tenderly touching her lips with two fingers, the way her breast was heaving from such a frightening and thrilling experience, the way the lights danced in her eyes.

And so, as Rapunzel's breathing slowed, he pursued. His already heavy-lidded eyes closed once more, as did hers. He pulled her towards him with the hand around her neck and she complied willingly.

Alright, scratch the previous statement. _This_ was _the _best kiss.

He applied just the right amount of pressure to not scare her away, yet enough to send chills down both of their spines. She felt his lips start to move and, deciding she quite enjoyed the sensation, mimicked him. This drew out a strangled moan from him, and he decided to get closer to her by getting off the seat of the boat and onto his knees in front of her. This meant that she had to lean down to keep their connection intact, but she actually found the new position exciting, she felt in control. She never had felt in control.

So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he tilted his head just so and her world went spinning. His tongue gently played with the seam between her slightly parted lips and that led to only her withdrawal again.

When she pulled away for air, he followed her, giving her a second to take a gulp of air before he dove in for a series of quick, chaste kisses that made her giggle. One on her nose, one on her cheeks, one on her chin, and one on her lips. When his playful grin melted into a more sincere and loving smile, he kissed her eyelids, softly, gently. She sighed contentedly. Eugene smirked. He moved his hands from her hip and her cheek to hold Rapunzel's hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

The only sentence that he kept repeating in his head was, "She's my new dream."

And the only thing that she kept repeating in her head was, "What was that?" And, "Is this love?" And, "I want him to kiss me again." And, "…This is so - scary. Scary - but so… so _thrilling_." And, "Is this actually _real_?"

Suddenly, a shrill scream came from out of the darkness.

"RAPUNZEL!"

The girl whose name was so horribly screeched jumped away from her lover. They looked over to where the sound originated from.

Her mother was being held captive by familiar, gruesome faces, each with bright, orange hair.

"Mother!" Rapunzel gasped. Realization hit Eugene like a bat to the head. He knew what he was supposed to do. Yet it was like being stuck in a rock and a hard place, for the Sun's sake! He would have to give the crown back to the Stabbington Brothers, but he knew they were stronger than him. Plus, Rapunzel's mother was probably not so pleased to have seen him smooching her daughter. He did note on how there was no likeness between the mother and daughter, and was infinitely grateful for that.

Rapunzel's wide eyes searched Eugene's. Her eyes flicked back and forth from the shore, where her mother stood, to the man she had to discovered these new feelings for. Rapunzel needed to save her, but Mother would be furious with her for leaving the tower. But to see her mother in such trouble made her want to take action, and quickly.

The newfound lovers looked at each other, determination in each pair of eyes.

Eugene started rowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother Gothel was livid. Infuriated. Outraged. Her anger could turn lava into a gas.

Why?

Her stupid, stupid daughter had gone out and done everything she had told her not to do. She left the tower. She went with a _man. _And - worst of all - she was currently watching them _kiss_.

Absolutely maddening.

Originally, she thought that by having the two lumbering oafs stand on the shore, it would make Rider want to do something about it. They would knock him out while she would tie him to the boat with the crown, making Rapunzel believe that he just left without her. It would break her heart, yes, but it would also get her back into the tower, where she could rejuvenate her.

No, this plan could not work now. They were infatuated with each other, just utterly distracted by their false idea of love. Gothel knew that love did not exist. After being alive for centuries, you tend to discover these truths.

So here she was with her earlier plot foiled. It was time for a new one.

"Idiot. You, with the ugly scar." He pointed to himself in question. "Come here," she demanded of one of the Stabbington Brothers. "You're going to hold me -" He grimaced. "Not like that, you buffoon! You're going to appear about to abduct me, while your brother-" She gestured over to him. "- will pretend to tie me up. Got it?"

"Why would we do that? When do we get the crown from Ri-"

"YOU WILL GET YOUR CROWN," Gothel hissed, seething. "Don't worry about that part."

"So, I'm going to be tying you up?"

"Not. For. Real. Imbecile! Just go through the motions. Understood?" They nodded slowly, still trying to process the plan her cunning brain devised.

"Well, don't just stand there. Do you want to see them kiss again?"

The brothers got to work. She screamed.

"RAPUNZEL!"


End file.
